Dosing systems, such as injection devices, are known, where the liquid is pushed through an opening by a piston or plunger. The piston or plunger sits on one side of the liquid reservoir and the opening is typically positioned at the opposite end. If the piston or plunger is moved the entire liquid is moved. Thereby, the reproducibility is limited. The piston or plunger is sealingly guided in the liquid reservoir. If the liquid is used up the liquid reservoir is re-filled in such a way that it is filled through the exit opening or by removing the piston or plunger for filling.
Furthermore, dosing systems are known where the opening is closed, for example, with a shutter. There is a risk that remains of liquid remain in the range of the shutter or the opening and decrease the reproducibility of the dosing.
Finally, assemblies are known where individual balls of solder material are taken up with a tip. The balls are placed and a laser beam is incident on the solder material through an opening whereby it melts and forms the soldering. With such assemblies there is no liquid reservoir.
US 2009/095825 A1 discloses a dispenser for fluids with a fluid chamber and a nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly is releasably connected to the fluid chamber.
WO 2008/108097 A1 discloses a discharging device for filling material, such as, for example, solder paste. In the device it is regulated by means of a position deciding that the front end section of a plunger is stopped in the vicinity of the inner wall of the liquid chamber if the plunger is moved towards the liquid outlet.
DE 10 2011 108799 A1 discloses a dosing system for a liquid to viscous dosing material with an actor system comprising at least on operating element and a jet with an exit opening.
US 2011/315747 A1 discloses a mounting head for solder balls with a hopper, a mounting head and a pressing pin insertable into the hopper and mounting head. The mounting head has an inner diameter restricting the movement of the solder balls. For feeding soldering balls the pressing pin presses the solder balls. Thereby the solder balls are consecutively applied on a target substrate.
US 2006/021976 A1 discloses a method and a device for soldering, a connecting method, a connecting device and a jet unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,581 B1 discloses a device for connecting soldering balls and a capillary tube for this purpose. WO 03006197 discloses a device for applying soldering material by positioning in a solid state and melding and finally passing on a substrate by pressurized gas. WO 03/024653 A1 discloses a method for the generation of a soldering connection. JP 2002057450 discloses a soldering device. EP 0752294 A2 discloses a device for ejecting liquid soldering material. FR 2040681 A5 discloses a device for grabbing, transporting and welding small elements.